


Heat

by madamebomb



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage agrees with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

“We didn't make it to the bed. _Again_ ,” Suki said with a husky chuckle. Beside her, Zuko rolled over onto his side, propping his head up on his hand, his breath just this side of untamed. His tongue flicked against his lower lip, and a hot flush crept down her body in response.

“I blame you,” Zuko said seriously, the firelight playing mischievously in his gaze.

Suki pursed her lips and shook her head. “No way, that one was definitely your fault.”

“Was it?”

“Mmm hmm. You gave me that _look_.”

Zuko's lips pulled into a lopsided grin. “What look?”

“That 'I'm going to eat you alive' look. You know what that does to me.”

“I don't know what you mean...” he teased as he put his hand on her stomach, sliding his fingertips from her navel to her ribs. Suki hitched in a breath, hollowing out her stomach as goosebumps rose, chasing the glide of his finger. “And if you remember, I tried to suggest we head to the bedroom.”

Suki stretched out on the soft white polar beardog skin rug in front of the roaring hearth. “Who needs a bed?”

Zuko's gaze was serious again as he watched her stretching, his hand coming to rest on her lower belly. “Definitely overrated.”

Suki rolled over onto her side, bringing her body against his. Zuko's hand slid to her lower back, as she tucked her head against his bare chest, her legs tangling with his. “I can't walk. Let's just sleep here tonight.”

Zuko kissed her forehead as she slid her arm around his waist. “You'll get cold.”

“Nuh-uh. You'll warm me up.”

“And how am I supposed to do that?” he mumbled into her hair, rubbing at her lower back.

“I bet you could think of a few ways, Fire Lord,” she said, tipping back her head to meet his eye.

“I do have a few ideas,” he said and then kissed her lips softly. She sank into him, sliding her hand up his back and into the soft fall of his hair. His mouth was gentle against hers, but there was a hunger there, something their lovemaking hadn't slaked in him. She knew the feeling. She could never get enough of him either.

Zuko rolled her over onto her back again, his hand sliding along her skin again, igniting her nerves, making her nipples stand at careful, rapt attention. His fingers dipped down between her legs, dipping inside of her with a press that shivered through her body.

Suki tipped her head back against the thick rug, a breathy sigh escaping her as Zuko trailed slowly down her body, landing little kisses along her skin. He lingered at her bare breasts, gently tugging each nipple into the wet heat of his mouth, making tingles zip through her skin. His hands smoothed down her sides and pressed into the soft of her thighs, parting them with ease. When he worked his way down her stomach, pulling the taut skin into his mouth with a gentle nip, she dug her toes into the fur, her hands in his hair.

She bit her lip when he kissed her wet, pillowy flesh, his tongue pressing into her clit with a soft flick. Suki lifted up and watched as his head worked slowly between her legs, his tongue caressing her slowly, deeply, unhurriedly.

She sank back against the floor, tipping her head back, biting down on her lower lip as she grinned at the ceiling of the cabin. Her fingers dug into his hair, and clasped onto the thick fur beneath her. Her hips moved in little rolls with each flick of Zuko's tongue.

The air was filled with the sound of her breathy moans, Zuko's deep, purring rumble, the pop and crackle of the fire in the hearth, and the distant hiss of the snow and sigh of the wind through the pines. Pleasure rose and fell along her nerves, building to a warm, wet crescendo that cascaded along her skin, forcing a gasp out of her lips. Her body bowed up off of the floor for a moment, all of her being focused on the lap of Zuko's tongue against her.

She slowly relaxed into the rug, letting out a ghosty little moan. Zuko kissed her inner thighs, igniting another, deeper ache. She gently pulled him back up the length of her body, curling her legs around his hips.

Zuko's hair fell around his face as he lowered his wet mouth to hers. She drew him down against her, kissing him as her arms encircled his shoulders. She felt his hardness against her and felt another flush break out over her skin, heating her body like an inferno.

She shifted upward against him, moaning into his kiss he reached between them and positioned himself at the cradle of her body. His hips slowly slid forward, joining them with ease.

“Yes...” Suki gasped, her head tipping back as Zuko sucked on her lower lip. He released her lip and kissed down to her throat, nipping at her and sending little shivers through her heated skin. Her fingers dug into his back, her thighs tightening on his hips as he slowly made love to her in front of the fire.

Their bodies worked together, push and pull, give and take. Everything was fire and heat and sweat-sticky skin, hungry mouths, soft breaths, gentle kisses. Suki was lost in the feel of him inside of her, around her, on her. His hands found hers and their fingers laced. Suki smiled in the flickering light, pushing her hips to meet his until the sweet friction became insistent, building to another climax that took over her body, her breath, her soul.

Zuko gasped against her lips, kissing her with a deep press, then pushing his face into her neck. Suki came with a shudder, biting down on his sweaty, muscular shoulder as her body clamped tightly around his. Zuko followed with a hard thrust, spilling inside of with a strangled exhale of her name.

Zuko let out a breath after a long moment, shivering against her as he lifted his head. Suki, her limbs feeling heavy, her eyelids even heavier, grinned through chapped, swollen lips.

“I'm gonna end up pregnant if you keep doing that,” she said warmly, her voice soft as Zuko's hair fell around both of their faces. Zuko pulled a slow grin as she cupped his face.

“What a shame,” he said seriously with a flash of his eyes and then kissed the tip of her nose as he pulled out of her. He rolled off of her and lay down on his back, breathing as hard as before. He wiped a hand down his sweaty face and chuckled.

Suki propped herself up on one hand, her eyebrow arching at him. “What's so funny?”

“Just thinking about how much marriage agrees with me.”

“We've only been married for a week,” she pointed out, picking at the fur on the rug.

“Best week of my life,” Zuko said warmly, rolling over and kissing her lips quickly. He slid his hand down her side and she shivered. When he pulled back, he half-turned in place, glancing at the snow-covered windows of the cabin. “It's really coming down out there. I think we might get snowed in.”

“What a shame,” she said as he turned back to her and grinned. Another shiver gripped her though, and he noticed the goosebumps creeping down her skin.

“You're freezing.”

“I'm fine--” she started, but he was already getting up.

“No, you're not,” he said as he tossed another log onto the fire, and stoked it with a blast of heat from his hands. The temperature in the small, but plushly furnished, cabin rose instantly, but she shivered in place on the rug all the same. Zuko pulled on his pants and looked down at her, curled up in the middle of the rug. The firelight chiseled hollows in his cheeks, and played along his muscled skin.

Love surged in her and she bit her lip, something she knew that he couldn't resist. He sank to his knees before her and kissed her long and hard, then scooped her up in his arms. He stood smoothly, as if she weighed next to nothing, cradling her naked body against his chest.

A giggle left her as she looped her arms around his neck and pressed her cheek to his shoulder, the heat of his body sinking into her bones.

“I love you, you know,” she said as he carried up to the stairs to the big bed in the loft. Zuko stopped on the stairs and bent to kiss her. He lingered, igniting a fire in her veins, making heat flush through her again.

“I love you, too,” he said when they finally broke apart. She grinned as he carried her up the steps to bed. Outside the snow came down in fat, cold flakes and the wind blew in with a sigh, but the cold couldn't touch them inside their warm little world.

_(end)_

 


End file.
